


Day Three

by Cheyenne_6698



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698
Summary: Three days Abby Hammond has been without her parents, three days since the situation seemed to go from awful to hopeless. But a night in with Eric leads her to realize maybe she’s not as alone as she thought.





	Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the whole possiblility of Eric/Abby just needs to be explored more and hope that Netflix brings it back for a second season and does in. I do not own Santa Clarity Diet or there would’ve been a lot more Eric/Abby kisses! Hope you enjoy!

It had been three days since her dad had been arrested and locked in the loony bin. Three days since Dr. Wolf had abandoned them. Three days since Abby had to lock her mother in the basement. After three days, it seemed they were no closer to a cure than they were when this whole mess had started.

“Urg,” she yelled before slamming down the phone. It was the fifth student exchange agency she had called and still nothing. Every time she asked for a Serbian student, they thought she was crazy or wanted them for some weird satanic ritual. I mean, yes, she did want them for a ritual, but only for their vomit. They would be perfectly fine giving that up.

Eric looked up from the tubes he had been messing with. “You know, if you keep slamming the phone down like that you’re going to break it, and I feel like your parents aren’t going to be too happy.”

Abby flopped down on the couch and blew out a haggard breath. “Oh please, Dad beat up the toaster oven last week in the backyard for not having a good enough knob. And if my parents ever get back."

This made him put down whatever he had been messing with and come over to her. “Hey”, Eric knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his, “don’t talk like that. Of course they’re going to come back. Your dad is going to get out of the mental ward, whether they let him go, he escapes or we break him out. And then we are going to cure your mom and everything will be back to the way it was before. I mean almost everything, there will still be no Dan.” This made Eric laugh and brought a forced smile to her lips. That was part of what was bothering her, the thought of everything just going back to normal, between all of them. This situation, though it was awful, had brought her and her parents together in a way that they hadn’t been in years. And her and Eric……..

Looking back now, Abby realized how much she had hurt Eric, how she had just dismissed him as beneath her, below her notice. Even after this had all started and they had gone to him for help, she had still treated him that way. It was only after that night she had come to see him in his bedroom, had kissed him that she had started to see him differently. As much as she had tried to play it off, she had felt something in that kiss. An electric zing had leaped through her and now she felt it thrumming through her veins every time Eric was close to her. It was the same feeling she had when she rode her dad’s motorcycle, when she had planted the flash bang to get back at Dan for all of the awful things he said to Eric, when her and Eric had skipped school for the first time. It was excitement, of danger, of the uncertainty of what was to come ahead. And it scared her.  
Abby was pulled out of the thoughts in her head as Eric began to rub softly at her fingers, sending warmth racing up her arms. She opened her mouth to tell him how sorry she really truly was when his phone began to ring and he pulled away to answer his phone. “Hey, mom….” Abby zoned out then and felt her heart drop then. Eric was going to have to go home, of course he was going to have to go home, he still had a parent there. And she was going to be here, in this house alone. Well not really alone since her mother was in the basement, but it wasn’t exactly like she could go sit down with her mother who had the tendency of ripping people’s throats out. She barely went just inside the door in the past three days to give her mom the smoothies.

When she heard, “I love you too, mom,” she began to focus again. But to her shock, instead of going to gather up his things like she expected, he pulled himself up on the couch and asked. “So, you wanna order pizza?”   
Abby looked between him and the door in disbelief. “Don’t you have to go home?”

Eric laughed and shook his head. “No, my mom was calling to ask me NOT to come home tonight. Apparently, her and a ‘special friend’”, he made parenthesis in the air, “are having a night in, and from the laughter in the background I can guess who it is. And I really don’t want to walk in on my mom and Anne Garcia having sex.”

Abby thought of Dan’s partner and grimaced. “I didn’t know that your mom even went that way.”

This drew another laugh from Eric. “As uncomfortable as it is to think about, I’m pretty sure my mom’s a nymphomaniac and would have sex with anything if it could get her off. So, pizza?”  
Abby laughed, “Way to change the subject. We had pizza last night, what about Chinese?”

Eric seemed to ponder it for a moment. “I could go for some sweet and sour chicken.”

Grabbing a couple of the Chinese takeout menus from the drawer in the kitchen, she threw them over at Eric. “Pick which one you think is best and order, Mom’s credit card is on the coffee table. I need to make her dinner and grab a shower.” Eric just nodded, and Abby hurried through blending up the frozen man, dropping it off downstairs, and rushing up to her bathroom to shower. She took her time washing, a part of her wishing that the door would open, that Eric would walk in and join her in the shower, that he would kiss her under the rushing water like she had seen in so many of the romantic comedies that her mother loved watching so much. But the door never opened like she knew it wouldn’t. Eric was too kind, too sweet, too much of a gentleman to ever do that. Hurrying through the rest of her night routine and pulling on a pair of oversized sweatpants that had randomly showed up in her room one day and a tank, she got downstairs just as the food was arriving. He took in what she was wearing with a raised eyebrow before heading over to the counter to put down the food. “What?” 

Eric seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at her as he pulled the white cartons out of the plastic bag. “It’s just…” he trailed off.

“Just spit it out, Eric!”

“Those are my sweatpants.”

Abby looked down at what she was wearing with confusion. “What?”

Eric grabbed a pair of chopsticks and seated himself before motioning back to her. “The grey pants you’re wearing, they’re mine. I was wondering where they went to.”

Abby went bright red. “If you want them back….”

“NO!” Eric practically yelled, startling her. “No, I don’t want them back. They look much better on you anyway.”

Seating herself opposite of him, she grabbed chopsticks and the box Eric was pushing towards her. “How did they get here anyway.”

Eric furrowed his brow in thought before snapping his fingers. “A couple of weeks ago, your dad asked me to come over because you were having issues with your internet. I had to get my laptop out of my bag and I had the sweats in there because we had that physical that day. They must have fallen out.” Abby thought back and she did remember that day, and she did remember Eric wearing sweats instead of the normal shorts every other boy seemed to prefer. 

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, when they finished, Eric looked over at her questioningly, “Want to watch a movie?” Abby nodded and grabbed one of the pints of ice cream and two spoons and looked over at Eric getting seated on the couch. She motioned with her head upstairs and he followed her confused until they got to her parents’ bedroom. “Abby?”

“The TV is bigger up here, it’s more comfortable, and it’s not like they are using it.” Eric seemed to go silent after that and they seated themselves on the bed and she offered him a spoon as they flipped through the channels until they landed on some B-horror movie marathon. As the night went on and the ice cream finished, the two grew closer and closer until they were cuddled up close. Somewhere, midway through the third movie, Abby’s eyes finally fluttered shut and Eric looked down at her and smiled, happy she was getting some sleep. He couldn't even try to understand how she was still functioning. If it had been him in the situation, with parents like Abby's that obviously cared so much for her, her didn't think that he'd be able to get out of bed in the morning. But she was still going, still fighting for them, and that made her even more incredible in his eyes. He, Eric Bemis, had been in love with Abby Hammond since they were ten years old, and after all that was going on, he could feel himself falling even deeper. His only hope and prayer was that maybe, maybe one day she would return his feelings.He reached down to grab a blanket and her fists tightened in his shirt. “No,” she weakly whimpered out, “don’t go.” He grabbed the blanket and settled it around them, tucking her closer to his side. “I’m not going anywhere, promise.” And when he was sure she was asleep, Eric pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I swear that you'll never be alone, Abby. Not if I can help it", before falling asleep too.


End file.
